


Медуза Горгона

by rakugan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakugan/pseuds/rakugan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История Вальбурги Блэк, рассказанная ею самой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Медуза Горгона

— СИРИУС БЛЭК!  
Он приоткрыл рот, чтобы заплакать. Какой у него тупой вид с этим открытым ртом! И глядит исподлобья, ни дать ни взять волчонок.  
— Ты заходил в папин кабинет?  
— Не я, — торопливо сказал он, отступая на шаг.  
Он постоянно врет. Маленькая лживая гадость!  
— Как же «не я», если я знаю, что это ты? Что тебе там понадобилось?  
— Мячик туда ускокнул.  
— Какой еще мячик?  
— Желтенький.  
— Кричер! — она повернулась к эльфу. — Почему не достали мячик? Куда Милли смотрела?  
— Милли не виновата, госпожа, — пробормотал Кричер.  
Да что он вечно кланяется и бубнит себе под нос — ни слова же не разобрать!  
— Милли не виновата. Мяч залететь в кабинет, под стол, а молодой хозяин кричать, топать ногами, хотеть сам доставать. Он что-то сделать, мы не знать, что...  
Зато она знала. Полез за мячиком, не мог вытащить, сработала стихийная магия, и вот результат — вся антимагловская защита псу под хвост.  
Все, до чего Сириус дотрагивается, разлетается вдребезги. А если не ломается, то он сам расковыривает, чтобы посмотреть, что внутри. Он все разрушает, все портит...  
— Кричер, подай мне розгу.  
— Мамочка, не надо! — Сириус отскочил к двери, прикрывая руками нижнюю часть спины. — Я не хотел!  
Она взмахнула палочкой и поймала сына за шиворот. Знала, что на нее со стороны страшно смотреть: волосы растрепались, лицо перекошено от злобы, на щеках красные пятна. Плевать! Это ты меня такой сделал, отродье. Но сейчас ты получишь. Ненавижу тебя!  
Сириус дергался и орал, не давая стащить с себя штаны, но Вальбурга перебросила его через свои колени, перехватила руки.  
Вжих!  
Розга оставила на коже вспухшую красную полосу.  
Сириус зарыдал и задрыгал ногами. Проклятье, не подумала наложить заглушающее заклятие на дверь! Регси же спит...  
— Не кричи! Твой брат спит, а ты орешь!  
Вжих.  
— Тебе сколько... раз... говорили... не лазать... куда не положено!  
Вжих.  
Не закрывайся руками, мерзавец! Что визжишь? Получил розгой по пальцам? Будешь знать!  
Сколько его ни бей, легче на душе не становится. Но уже и без того весь в красных полосах. Кожа не выдержит, так ведь можно и до крови.  
Она отпустила Сириуса, тяжело дыша. Тот ревел, закрыв лицо руками, судорожно, отчаянно всхлипывая.  
— Штаны натяни!  
Что он с ними возится? Еще и отпихнул прибежавшую Милли, когда та попыталась помочь. Весь красный, сопли размазаны по лицу.  
Вальбурга сломала розгу и швырнула ее на пол. Руки дрожали.  
— Ладно, иди пожалею.  
Но Сириус только мотнул головой, потом развернулся и толкнул дверь. Слышно было, как он с топотом и ревом несется по коридору в детскую. А издалека уже доносился плач проснувшегося Регулуса.  
— Милли, быстро отнеси молодому хозяину Регси молока! А молодого хозяина Сириуса оставь в покое. Обойдется, ничего с ним не случится.  
Эльфиня исчезла, а Вальбурга так и стояла посреди комнаты, не в силах успокоиться.  
Все одно к одному.  
День пропал.  
Жизнь пропала.

***  
Сначала она даже не поняла, что случилось. Только-только добавила измельченный гематит, помешала три раза по часовой стрелке и потянулась за мелко нарезанными цветами вербены, как в дверь постучали.  
— Я же просила мне не мешать!  
Она распахнула дверь лаборатории и увидела на пороге Кричера, согнувшегося в три погибели.  
— Госпожа, там магл. Полицерский, или как их называть... Кричер не знать, что делать.  
Она уже хотела возмутиться: «А когда вы что-нибудь знаете?», — но тут сказанное дошло до нее. Тролль побери, откуда там магл? Этого еще не хватало!  
Подобрав юбки, она бегом спустилась по лестнице, открыла наружную дверь. Так и есть. На площади перед домом собралась небольшая толпа: женщины с детьми и колясками, старуха с пуделем на поводке, даже мороженщик подкатил свою тележку... И все пялятся, разинув рот. Еще бы им не глазеть — не каждый день прямо из воздуха появляется целый дом!  
Магл в форменной одежде и шлеме — тот самый полицерский — явно нервничал:  
— Простите за беспокойство, мэм, но к нам поступил вызов. Говорят, что этого дома раньше не было, да я и сам, если честно, не припомню... Глупость, конечно, но нам положено проверить.  
Она не стала слушать дальше — рылась по карманам рабочего фартука, ища, куда впопыхах засунула палочку.  
Тем временем полицерский увидел эльфа, и глаза у него полезли на лоб.  
Да-да, мы с Марса, а ты как думал?  
Прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, Вальбурга взмахнула палочкой:  
— Obliviate!  
Глаза у полицерского стали стеклянными, он затряс головой, будто в ухо ему попала вода, потом повернулся к толпе:  
— Разойдитесь! Здесь ничего не происходит!  
Движением запястья по широкой дуге она накрыла заклятием и остальных маглов — подействовало, не подействовало, плевать, — потом захлопнула и заперла дверь. Наряд обливиаторов наверняка уже в пути. Вот и пускай разбираются.  
Бегом вернулась в лабораторию, но котел уже выкипел, и зелье залило огонь.  
Черт, черт! Что за день такой?  
Потом, когда появились обливиаторы, она разругалась и с ними. Наотрез отказалась платить штраф за колдовство на глазах у маглов. А что ей, скажите на милость, оставалось делать? Позволить им целый день таращиться на дом?  
Сперва она злилась и на Ориона. Мужу хорошо — засел, небось, в своем клубе с газетой, ни до чего дела нет. Ведь говорили ему, ведь просили... Но, видите ли, самому наложить чары было лень. Вот и результат.  
Спору нет, в той брошюрке все выглядело как нельзя лучше, если не считать того, что в глазах рябило от восклицательных знаков. 

«С ужасом думаете о ремонте?  
Надоело обрабатывать антимагловскими чарами каждый дюйм?  
Устали обновлять защиту раз в месяц?  
Революция в мире маглоотталкивающих чар!  
ОМНИГЕРЕНТ (ТМ) сделает их установку быстрой и удобной!  
Просто закрепите специально зачарованные консоли (три варианта расцветки в наличии) на стенах дома, как указано на схеме, и сетка маглооталкивающих чар установится между ними автоматически.  
Простая в обращении панель управления позволит ослабить или усилить действие чар (например, в случае появления больших групп маглов) одним касанием палочки...» 

Вот чем все кончилось!  
Поначалу она решила, что хваленая (и весьма недешевая) система дала сбой. Уже собиралась отправить громовещатель директору компании, угрожая судебным иском. Но потом Кричер рассказал, что «молодой хозяин» успел побывать в кабинете, где находилась панель управления. Конечно, это могло быть простое совпадение. Но Вальбурга ни на минуту в это не верила. Сколько их уже было, таких совпадений...

***  
А ведь когда-то она боялась, что родит сквиба. Лучше бы так и вышло!  
Ее предупреждали, что вступать в брак с троюродным братом опасно. Как она ни огрызалась, в глубине души ее терзали сомнения. Но что оставалось делать?  
После войны с женихами было туго: кто погиб, отражая нашествие Гриндельвальда, кто уехал за границу, а кто просто не торопился создавать семью. Поэтому стоило молодому парню выйти в свет, как на него коршунами набрасывались потенциальные невесты. Хватали всех — и глупых, и бедных, и даже полукровок. Как говорится, когда снитча не видать, то и бладжер сгодится.  
А Вальбурге и вовсе не на что было рассчитывать. Некрасивая, слишком серьезная, слишком «заученная». Она никогда не умела кокетливо опускать глазки и хихикать, как прочие девушки. С ней можно было поговорить о зельеварении, но кому это интересно? А популярные исполнители и звезды квиддича оставляли ее равнодушной.  
Вальбурга и сама не рвалась в общество. У нее челюсти сводило от пустой болтовни и флирта. Закончив Хогвартс, она поступила в Высшую академию зельеварения, с головой ушла в исследовательскую работу, написала диплом о применении в зельях минералов класса сульфидов. Она всегда любила минералы, даже одно время хотела изучать геологию. Опубликовала несколько статей... Что бы на этом и остановиться?  
Но ей по глупости захотелось замуж. Еще и родственники давили — дескать, время идет, сколько можно тянуть? А когда вопрос встал ребром, оказалось, что под рукой нет никого, кроме знакомого с детства Ориона. Конечно, он тюфяк и мямля, но тогда она еще надеялась сделать из него человека.  
Узнав о ее решении, семья запротестовала. Родителей удалось усмирить относительно быстро, зато с Альфардом и сестрой Ориона — Лукрецией — она разругалась насмерть. Приезжал и младший брат, Сигнус, что-то бестолково блеял: это-де рискованно, может родиться умственно отсталый ребенок... Наверняка это ему внушила жена Друэлла. Сам Сигнус до такого бы не додумался. Впрочем, сестру он всегда боялся, так что достаточно оказалось прикрикнуть.  
Сама Вальбурга испугалась намного позже, когда в первый год замужества у нее случился выкидыш, а через три месяца — второй. Эти выкидыши она пережила очень тяжело. Рыдала сутками, никого не хотела видеть. Подумала, что допустила ошибку, когда варила зелье для сохранения беременности. Тогда, впервые засомневавшись в себе, она обратилась в клинику Святого Мунго.  
Но и целители не помогли. Беременности следовали одна за другой, но все срывались на шестой, самое большее восьмой неделе. Полтора месяца тошноты, потом тянущая боль в животе и спине, красная мазня — и все.  
По ночам, лежа без сна рядом с храпящим Орионом — ему-то что? он свое дело сделал! — она с ужасом думала, что сама виновата. Ей ведь говорили. Ее предупреждали. Вот он, близкородственный брак.  
Ее невестка Друэлла, как назло, рожала одну за другой крепких крикливых девчонок. Приходилось бывать на их днях рождения. От детского крика и смеха у Вальбурги потом болела голова. А еще ей казалось, что все показывают на нее пальцем и перешептываются за спиной.  
Бесплодная. Бесполезная. Еще и глаз дурной. От ее взгляда молоко сворачивается и жабы дохнут.  
Родители ей сочувствовали, но не особенно. Каждый раз они быстро переходили на любимую тему: вот женится Альфард...  
Конечно, братец всегда был на первом месте! А Вальбурга — просто насмешка судьбы, к счастью, исправленная тем, что после нее родилось два мальчика. Их ждали, их лелеяли. Им дали «звездные» имена, как положено у Блэков. А ей досталось первое попавшееся — иностранное, нелепое, звучавшее, как грохот жестяного котла.

***  
Ее мать была немка, и немецкий Вальбурга знала с детства. Но страна предков представлялась ей мрачным местом. Как ни странно, второй родной язык ассоциировался у нее больше с Грецией — из-за прочитанных в детстве сборников греческих мифов.  
Она перечитывала эти истории десятки раз. В воображении, как живые, вставали пенящиеся волны, сияющая под ослепительным солнцем вершина Олимпа, прячущаяся в лесистых ущельях Спарта, белоснежные Афины... И море, похожее на прозрачный камень аквамарин.  
В Греции она была лишь однажды, в последнее лето перед поступлением в Хогвартс. Тогда Блэки сняли дом в маленьком волшебном поселке на острове Корфу. Жизнь там была так непохожа на английскую, что, казалось, ты на другой планете. Узкие улочки, выбеленные стены домов, пыль, в которой нога тонет по щиколотку, и стайки детей, игравших в этой пыли. Семьи все были большие, в каждой по восемь-десять ребятишек. Но в магическую школу в Салониках отправляли обычно только старшего — остальные и сами как-нибудь обучатся нехитрому деревенскому колдовству. Бывало, что в семье имелась лишь одна палочка на всех, но большего и не требовалось. Зачем, если, милостью богов, все и так прекрасно делается — оливки и чеснок вызревают два раза в год, а рыба сама идет в сети?  
В отличие от Англии, здесь никто не торопился и никуда не бежал. Пожилые волшебники часами сидели под навесом у трактира, потягивая кислое местное вино или крепчайший черный кофе. «Все образуется», — гласила любимая островная поговорка.  
Вальбурге нравилось на Корфу, но и там она чувствовала себя чужой. Как будто проклял кто! Что бы ни встречалось ей в жизни хорошего, ко всему она оказывалась непригодной, будто лишний кусочек в мозаике.  
Она не вписывалась в этот мир с его крутыми тропинками, где нога скользит по осыпи, и редкой тенью от олив. Загорелые местные дети плескались в воде, бегали и орали, а она всегда только смотрела на них, чинно сидя с книгой на коленях, — бледная, голенастая, как цапля, в аккуратном платье в горошек и соломенной шляпе, в безупречно чистых туфельках.  
Зато Альфард и Сигнус прижились на острове, как родные. Быстро загорели до черноты и научились бегло произносить с десяток фраз по-гречески. Вальбурга подозревала, что половину выученного братья не решились бы повторить по-английски, но на Корфу нравы царили простые.  
А однажды Альфард исчез. Ушел из дома ранним утром и пропадал где-то почти двое суток. Местные жители отнеслись к этому спокойно — в конце концов, он же волшебник, стихийная магия не даст ни утонуть, ни разбиться, упав со скалы... Но родители Вальбурги были в панике. Отец уже собрался в Афины, чтобы просить о помощи британского магического консула, как вдруг Альфард сам объявился.  
Оказалось, что он с несколькими местными мальчишками заколдовал лодку, чтобы доплыть до соседнего островка за птичьими яйцами. Но по дороге действие заклятия кончилось, и обратно пришлось возвращаться самым примитивным магловским способом — на веслах. Альфард стер руки до кровавых мозолей, весь пропах солью, к одежде пристала рыбья чешуя, и при всем этом он был ужасно доволен собой. Его, разумеется, высекли, но, как Вальбурге показалось, родители втайне гордились «подвигом» старшего сына.  
Она давно не удивлялась этому. Что бы сама Вальбурга ни сделала хорошего, как бы отлично ни училась, какой бы умницей ни была, ее только рассеянно хвалили и тут же забывали. А Альфардом любовались и умилялись даже самым диким его выходкам. Еще бы! Старший сын (Вальбурга девочка, она не в счет), наследник (пускай и младшей ветви Блэков), будущий глава рода... Он сам к этому привык и не сомневался, что имеет право на всё, стоит только захотеть.  
Как тогда на Корфу, где он с легкостью, ни на секунду не задумываясь, отхватил себе ее, Вальбургино, море, ее скалы, оливы, солнце и рыбью чешую. 

***  
Альфарду всегда полагалось самое лучшее. Как только брат стал совершеннолетним, ему подарили дом и двух эльфов. Позже родители купили небольшой дом на восемь спален и для Сигнуса, когда тот сыграл свадьбу с Друэллой Розье.  
Вальбурге же всегда доставались одни объедки. Все заранее пришли к выводу, что ее участь — остаться старой девой и до конца своих дней жить с родителями. Даже когда она вышла замуж за Ориона, никто не хотел раскошеливаться. Конечно, свекор со свекровью сквозь зубы предложили молодым одно из своих владений — Хэтмер Корт в Чешире, — но Вальбурга, раз побывав там, переезжать отказалась. В огромном старом доме отопление работало еле-еле, стены были все в трещинах, пол проваливался, а в довершение всего маглам вздумалось проложить рядом шоссе. Чтобы привести дом в порядок, потребовалось бы угробить пару лет — и все ради того, чтобы каждый день вдыхать вонь бензина и прятаться от досужих глаз?  
Оставалось делать хорошую мину при плохой игре. Всем знакомым, которые, изображая наивность, спрашивали: «Когда же вы переедете?», Вальбурга рассказывала, что не хочет покидать дом своих предков. На самом деле она ненавидела этот старый особняк, забитый хламом от подвала до чердака. Взять хотя бы уродливые головы эльфов на стенах — да кто в наши дни придерживается таких предрассудков?  
В свое время, чтобы поставить новомодное изобретение — газовые лампы, — прадедушке Финеасу Найджеллусу пришлось выдержать целую битву с родственниками. Он победил, но победа оказалась пирровой. С тех пор обитатели дома на площади Гриммо твердо решили не пускать в свою жизнь никаких чуждых веяний.  
В доме что-нибудь постоянно ломалось или портилось, чары работали не так, как надо, эльфам приходилось по полчаса растолковывать простейшие поручения. Вальбурге иной раз казалось, что она сойдет с ума. А Ориону и дела не было — заберется на крышу со своим телескопом или сбежит в клуб, да и в ус не дует.  
А она была вынуждена оставаться в компании старичья — родителей, донимавших ее советами и поучениями, молодящейся тетушки Кассиопеи... Тетушка еще не потеряла надежду выйти замуж и размещала объявления в «Ежедневном пророке», в разделе «Знакомства»:

«Привлекательная чистокровная волшебница в расцвете лет, с нежным и пылким характером, ищет располагающего собственным капиталом чистокровного мага для романтических отношений».

Писала бы уж прямо: растолстевшая старая дева ищет дурака с деньгами…  
Со свекровью Вальбурга тоже не ладила. Мадам Блэк — впрочем, она предпочитала, чтобы ее называли Мелани, — вечно строила из себя королеву. Даже голову наклоняла так, словно награждает тебя орденом. Между тем все знали, что МакМилланы из поколения в поколение были купцами. Если бы не денежки отца Мелани, Арктурус Блэк и не посмотрел бы на нее.  
Конечно, Мелани все еще была очень красива. Но что бы она делала без омолаживающих зелий и кремов, которые Вальбурга для нее варила? Некоторые ингредиенты, между прочим — из числа тех, что не купишь в обычной аптеке, а нужно брать из-под полы в Ночном переулке, — стоили ох как недешево, даже при блэковских капиталах. Конечно, предложи Мелани компенсировать расходы, Вальбурга бы денег не взяла, но...

***  
При всем этом Вальбурга была абсолютно уверена, что Мелани подбивала Ориона развестись с бесплодной женой. Хорошо, что он такой рохля и только растерянно хлопал глазами. А Вальбурга к тому времени и сама отчаялась родить. К выкидышам она привыкла и относилась равнодушно — Мерлин дал, Мерлин и взял.  
Так что, забеременев в очередной раз, она даже не подумала поберечься. Носилась, сломя голову, по своим делам или проводила у котлов по пять-шесть часов в сутки — готовила статью для «Вестника зельеварения». На тошноту даже не обращала внимания, и зелье для сохранения беременности в этот раз не стала пить — все равно не поможет.  
Но именно этот ребенок, которого никто не ждал, цепко держался за жизнь. Прошло четыре месяца, и Вальбурга с удивлением обнаружила, что выкидыша нет и в помине. От работы с зельями пришлось отказаться — слишком опасно. Орион, дурак, чуть ли не слюни пускал от счастья и готов был носить жену на руках. Но сама Вальбурга мучилась дурными предчувствиями. Все чаще ей казалось, что ребенок родится сквибом или с ним случится что-то ужасное. Вдобавок беременность протекала тяжело — стали сильно опухать ноги, Вальбурга еле поднималась по лестнице.  
Ко всему прочему ее повадились навещать родственницы, однокурсницы и просто знакомые. Все наперебой давали советы и рассуждали о подгузниках и ползунках, о том, что означает желтый или зеленый цвет какашек у младенцев, как режутся зубки, как лечить простуду и бороться с газиками...  
Вальбурга недоумевала: неужели у них нет других интересов в жизни? Они вправду не могут думать ни о чем, кроме приучения к горшку? Даже те, кто в Хогвартсе успевал неплохо, теперь по интеллекту походили на флобберчервей. Моргана-хранительница, неужели и она станет такой?  
Ни за что!  
Наконец настало время родов, которые растянулись на целые кошмарные сутки. Плод лежал поперек. Как ни старалась акушерка, как ни размахивала палочкой, повторяя раз за разом заклятье, ребенок упорно не желал поворачиваться как надо. «С характером», — смеялась акушерка, но Вальбурге было не до смеха. Как только ребенок все же перевернулся — раздирающая, отвратительная боль, — тут же схватки пошли чаще. А потом он вылетел, словно пробка из бутылки, за одну-единственную такую сильную потугу, что у Вальбурги вырвался даже не крик, а рычание.  
«Красавчик!» — сказала акушерка. Но Вальбурга недоумевала: что там красивого? Красный, будто ошпаренный, весь какой-то помятый, измазанный слизью, оглушительно орущий...  
Ребенка вымыли и положили Вальбурге на грудь. Он тут же нашел сосок и вцепился в него, будто звереныш.  
«Здоровый, крепкий мальчик», — весело докладывала акушерка Ориону. Но Вальбурга думала, что еще рано радоваться.  
Лишь бы не сквиб.

***  
Что маленький Сириус не сквиб, стало ясно уже через полтора месяца, когда Вальбурга перестала кормить его грудью.  
С кормлением не заладилось с самого начала. Во всех книгах говорилось, что дети должны есть раз в три часа, а на ночь следует делать перерыв. Но Сириус не признавал никаких ограничений. Он был постоянно голоден, а дорвавшись до груди, глотал так жадно и быстро, что чуть не захлебывался. Потом срыгивал фонтаном и опять начинал плакать. Ночью его крик был слышен даже через три слоя заглушающих заклятий.  
Эльфы часами укачивали его и поили подслащенной водичкой. Но Сириус все равно орал, выгибался, сбрасывал пеленки и криком доводил себя до рвоты. Иногда Вальбурга готова была плюнуть на все рекомендации и покормить его в неположенное время. Но книги утверждали категорично: ребенок должен приучаться к режиму, иначе у него будет плохой сон и больной желудок, а еще он вырастет невоспитанным и распущенным.  
Молока тем временем становилось все меньше, и Сириус измусоливал ей соски в кровь. Вальбурге казалось, что он пожирает ее изнутри, и когда подходило время кормления, ее начинало трясти. Она пыталась сцеживаться, чтобы молоко прибывало, но это было больно и противно, а получались в итоге жалкие капли...  
Через полтора месяца она сдалась, и Сириуса стали кормить козьим молоком из бутылочки. Поначалу он не хотел пить, возмущался, требовал грудь. Бутылочки одна за другой вылетали из рук эльфов и вдребезги разбивались о стену. Орион умилился было столь раннему проявлению стихийной магии. Но Вальбурга на него рявкнула — дескать, нечему тут радоваться, — и муж спешно ретировался в клуб, подальше от домашнего бедлама.  
Постепенно Сириус привык, и все пошло на лад. Теперь он уже не так много плакал, потому что наедался и хорошо спал. Вальбургу, конечно, осуждали: как же так, не кормить наследника рода, ведь он должен впитать с молоком матери то и другое... Мелани высокомерно намекала, что ничего иного от невестки и не ждала. Но Вальбурга послала всех к троллевой матери. Пускай впитывает, что хочет, с молоком козы!  
А сама она смогла наконец вернуться в лабораторию. Она уже давно чувствовала, что деградирует. Пыталась сразу после родов читать «Вестник зельеварения», но с ужасом обнаружила, что не понимает ни слова. Зато теперь в окружении котлов, шкафов с ингредиентами и разложенных в идеальном порядке инструментов она успокоилась. Здесь ее жизнь, ее истинное призвание. Все остальное может идти к черту.  
Правда, совсем к черту все послать не получилось. Когда Сириусу было чуть больше года, Вальбурга обнаружила, что опять беременна. Она устроила мужу страшный скандал и с тех пор не подпускала его к себе.  
Однако Регулус оказался совсем не таким, как старший брат. С рождения он был гораздо спокойнее и много спал. Поскольку Вальбурга, наученная горьким опытом, даже не пыталась кормить его сама, многих проблем удалось избежать.  
Сириус же рос неуправляемым и буйным. Пока он еще не умел ходить, это было терпимо. Крикливым, требовательным младенцем занимались эльфы, а Вальбурга могла работать. Но потом маленькое отродье научилось ходить, и жизнь в доме превратилась в ад.  
Сириус почему-то постоянно желал видеть мать. Он приходил к ней по ночам и орал под дверью спальни; стучался в лабораторию, потом садился на пол и рыдал; увидев Вальбургу, кричал: «Мама!» и, цепляясь за платье, пытался влезть к ней на руки. Вальбурга отгоняла его, но это не помогало. У нее даже появилась привычка при виде Сириуса выставлять вперед локоть, чтобы не дать ребенку ухватиться. Бестолковые эльфы пытались отвлечь молодого хозяина книгами и игрушками, но он ничего не желал понимать, а настырно домогался внимания.  
Вдобавок он вечно пачкался и, едва выйдя погулять в сад, уже через минуту превращался в трубочиста. А еще он влезал во все незапертые шкафы и не закрытые на замок двери, пытался жевать ядовитые ингредиенты для зелий, хватал артефакты, которые могли оставить его без пальцев, никого и ничего не желал слушать, во всем признавал только свое «я» и свое «хочу». А еще стихийная магия проявлялась у него бурными и неожиданными вспышками, от которых в доме все летело вверх дном. А еще... Их было тысячи и тысячи, этих «еще».  
Вальбурга недоумевала: почему Регси такой спокойный, такой аккуратный, так тихо сидит в своей коляске? Сириус-то умудрился первый раз вывалиться из коляски в три месяца от роду. Вальбурга тогда чуть с ума не сошла от беспокойства и вызвала подряд нескольких целителей, чтобы убедиться, что с сыном все в порядке. Недосмотревшая за хозяином Милли, рыдая, прижгла себе руки утюгом. А маленькое чудовище, которому было хоть бы хны, насосалось молока и спокойно уснуло.  
Видит Мерлин, она честно пыталась воспитывать Сириуса. Никто не скажет, что она не выполняла свой материнский долг. Учила сына читать, занималась с ним музыкой и французским, поправляла, одергивала, объясняла, как должны вести себя хорошие дети... Но Сириус все делал наперекор, не помогали ни уговоры, ни наказания. От его крика и беготни у нее болела голова, она не могла ни на чем сосредоточиться, работу приходилось прерывать каждые полчаса, потому что эльфы — вот бестолковые! — не могли с ним справиться. Иногда Вальбурга ловила себя на том, что ненавидит старшего сына. Долгожданный ребеночек, называется. Почему Регулус не мог родиться первым? А второго пусть бы вообще не было...  
Особенно ее раздражало, что на Сириуса все смотрят с умилением. Ах, какой красивый мальчик, какой резвый, какой умненький! Конечно, чужие дети всегда кажутся хорошими, особенно если видишь их раз в год.  
И это постоянное лживое сочувствие, когда она жаловалась на сына! «Давай мы возьмем его к себе, раз ты так устаешь»… И родная мать, и свекровь, и даже невестка Друэлла имели наглость предлагать ей такое.  
Отдать ребенка и расписаться перед всем миром в том, что она плохая мать? Дать повод сплетничать у нее за спиной?  
Нет уж, Вальбурга никому не доставит такого удовольствия!  
При этом ей было так тошно, что хоть оборотнем вой. Целый день то одно, то другое, ни на что не хватает времени, вокруг постоянно шум... И всем плевать на ее талант, на ее исследования, на ее призвание. Все это полагалось с радостной улыбкой принести на алтарь материнства.  
Потому что она женщина. Она должна рожать детей и в этом находить свое счастье. А стоит взбунтоваться — все начнут показывать на тебя пальцем и твердить: какая черствая, какая бездушная! Как женщина может не любить свое дитя? Что же она за чудовище?  
От мужчин никто ничего подобного не ждет. Они могут жить в свое удовольствие: заниматься бизнесом, как отец и братья Мелани, путешествовать, как Альфард, писать книги, как профессора в школе зельеварения, даже просто просиживать штаны в клубе, как Орион.  
А женщине в этом отказано. Она не человек, а всего лишь придаток к матке, приспособление для производства на свет детей.  
Все чаще и чаще ей казалось, что жизнь схлопывается вокруг нее, словно закрывается стеклянная банка. Кричи, не кричи, бейся о стенки, пищи, как пойманная летучая мышь, — сейчас опустится крышка, и все. Конец.

***  
Когда вечером явился Орион, она накричала на него и велела завтра же установить новые защитные чары вместо наведенных на скорую руку. И пускай даже не думает сбежать из дома, пока не сделает все, как следует!  
Сириус уже перестал злиться, пришел и уткнулся носом в ее руку. Устыдившись, она даже пожалела его и почитала с ним немного книжку по-французски. Но потом он развеселился, начал прыгать и не хотел идти в постель, так что опять дошло до шлепков и рева.  
Когда Вальбурга ложилась спать, голова раскалывалась от боли. Она приняла десять капель зелья, укуталась в одеяло и долго смотрела в стену.  
Завтра опять эта каторга.  
И послезавтра.  
Вечность.  
Уже засыпая, она наконец позволила себе помечтать. Она мечтала всегда об одном и том же, но никогда не разрешала себе делать это долго. То ли чтобы мечта не утратила очарование, то ли чтобы не поверить ненароком, что это возможно...

Вальбурга мечтала уехать на Корфу. Но не на тот остров своих детских воспоминаний, где было слишком людно и слишком шумно, а на Корфу, который каким-то чудом остался бы без единого человека.  
Она закрывала глаза и представляла себе остров. Под веками проплывали разноцветные скалы, заросли мирта, сплетенные в сплошной зеленый полог, стрекозы, бабочки, птицы, мирно пасущиеся ослики.  
Вальбурга сидела на краю обрыва и, греясь на солнышке, перебирала камни — свою коллекцию. Легко крошащийся белоснежный известняк; розоватый кварц; буро-красный песчаник; серо-зеленые обломки сланца, похожие на сотни спрессованных змеиных кож; поблескивающий, как золото, кальцит; желтые, как одуванчики, кристаллы вулканической серы...  
Никого и ничего не было вокруг, кроме солнца, ветра, шелеста деревьев и каменной крошки на пальцах.  
И моря, прозрачного, как аквамарин.  
Только для нее.

— Fin —


End file.
